1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refrigeration apparatus and, more particularly, to an adjustable, foldable shelf suspended from cantilevered shelf support brackets in a refrigeration apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an effort to make the interior space of a refrigerator more usable, manufacturers have provided shelves that are either foldable to a nonuse position or removable to give maximum flexibility. Vertically adjustable cantilevered refrigerator shelves are popular because they are very versatile and attractive in appearance. While various forms of foldable shelves are known, none of them are appropriate for suspension from a glass cantilevered refrigerator shelf.
Another limitation of most foldable shelves is that they are usually limited in size, not being useful across the full width of the interior of the refrigerator cabinet. In addition, most foldable refrigerator shelves suffer from being difficult to employ and expensive to manufacture.
Pivotal suspension links for foldable shelves are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,082,672; 2,598,266; 2,808,310; and 2,146,199. However, none of these prior patents discloses a foldable shelf in which a lower shelf member can be folded up underneath an upper shelf member in a stored position and can be unfolded into a plurality of positions for various uses by means of slidable pivotal links.